


Sun Kissed

by moonlight_tea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, MUA Au, Youtuber AU, donghyuck is pretty!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_tea/pseuds/moonlight_tea
Summary: Donghyuck needs to post a new video on his channel. He asks Mark if he can do his makeup.





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> i love markhyuck. and i love haechan's eye makeup, it's always so so pretty!!! enjoy! <3

 

Donghyuck needs to upload a new video to his channel. His subscribers having been asking for an upload for quite a while, but he’s been so busy with school that he hasn’t had time to upload. He had a pretty popular youtube channel with over 100,000 subscribers in which he uploaded things like makeup tutorials, silly challenges, and sometimes just videos of heartfelt advice. 

 

Donghyuck first started making youtube videos for fun because he liked to edit and make videos. He also really loved doing makeup on himself and friends. Jaemin was the one who brought up the idea that he should start his own channel and see how it goes. He didn’t think he would become so popular. 

 

Donghyuck posts a new picture on Instagram, asking people to comment what kind of tutorial he should do next. A lot of them said for him to do one of his friend’s makeup, which was something he hadn’t done before. He didn’t want people to get so involved in his personal life, but he supposed a video with a friend wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

Now, Donghyuck just needed to figure out who to feature in his video. Who would be okay with being in his new video? Donghyuck texts Jaemin asking if he wants to film with him. 

 

**Hyuck: jaeminnnnnn**

**Hyuck: i need a favor booboo**

**Oh NaNa: what is it**

**Hyuck: do u have time to film in with me today?**

**Oh NaNa: why**

**Hyuck: my subscribers want me to film a video of me doing one of my friend’s makeup**

**Oh NaNa: why me tho**

**Hyuck: bc ur my best friend???**

**Oh NaNa: mark is your best friend**

**Oh NaNa: ask him**

**Hyuck: but I asked u already ))):**

**Oh NaNa: i’m busy today**

**Hyuck: doing what? Playing ur computer games i bet**

**Oh NaNa: …..,,**

**Oh NaNa: yes but i also have a date sort of?**

**Hyuck: really??!?? And u tell me just now?**

**Oh NaNa: he asked me last night actually**

**Hyuck: who is He**

**Oh NaNa: um**

**Oh NaNa: jeno**

**Hyuck: Cute!! Tell me how it goes. He’s so quiet all the time in class**

**Oh NaNa: yea sort of but he’s cute**

**Oh NaNa: anyway go ask mark u kno he would do anything for u**

**Hyuck: bc he’s loyal unlike u**

**Oh NaNa: very loyal**

  
  


With a sigh, Donghyuck calls Mark to ask him if he’s willing to be featured in Donghyuck’s new video. 

 

“Hello?” He hears Mark through the phone. 

 

“Hey would you be willing to be in one of my new videos? And film today.” He can hear Mark’s making a hmm noise through the phone.

 

“I’m not busy today and it sounds fun, so why not?” Mark replies, and Donghyuck can imagine his smile through the phone. 

 

“Well the thing is… I’ll be doing your makeup. That’s what a lot of my subscribers commented for me to do for my next video. I asked Jaemin but he’s busy today. If you don’t want to do that it’s fine I’ll ask someone else.” Donghyuck explains, expecting Mark to change his mind on being in Donghyuck’s newest video. 

 

“I’ll do it.” Well Donghyuck surely didn’t expect that. 

 

“R-really? Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Donghyuck can’t believe it. “You won’t be uncomfortable or anything?” Mark chuckles on the other side of the line. 

 

“Why would I be? I trust you won’t poke out my eyeballs.” Donghyuck giggles. Of course he wouldn’t do that. 

 

“It’s just that… you’re… a boy?” 

 

“And so are you? I’m not understanding your point here.” 

 

“I-I mean that like… well... not all boys are okay with putting makeup on.” 

 

“My masculinity isn’t fragile, Donghyuckie. It’s 2018 and I don’t care what anyone says. You can do my makeup! In fact, I’m actually curious how I would look. When do you want me to come over?” What Mark says brings a huge smile to Donghyuck’s face. He’s proud of Mark and happy that he thinks that way. 

 

“Okay. You can come now if you want.” Donghyuck tells him. Mark says that he’ll see Donghyuck in a bit and hangs up. 

  
  
  
  


***

 

“Okay so I have the whole thing ready, just go and sit there in front of my setup.” Mark does as he’s told and sits still in his seat. He looks kind of nervous.   

 

“Don’t be nervous Mark, just interact with me naturally. But don’t mention my real name. Try not to or just refer to me as Haechan.” Mark nods at him. Donghyuck goes and adjusts his camera checking if it fits Mark in the screen fine and if it is focused. He makes sure the battery is charged all the way too. 

 

“Did you have in mind a look you’d want me to do?” Donghyuck asks him. 

 

“Not really? Something that isn’t too much… maybe like suited for the summer?” Mark tilts his head to the side, thinking hard about what makeup he would want Donghyuck to do for him. 

 

“I got it. I’ll do a nice glowing sun kissed makeup look on you! It’ll look so pretty!!!” Donghyuck’s excitement level rises and he feels more confident in doing Mark’s makeup. He presses the record button on his camera and goes to sit next to Mark. 

 

“Hey everyone! Welcome back to my channel! I’m Haechan and I’m here today with one my best friend’s, Mark!” Donghyuck introduces to the camera. He nudges at Mark to wave and say something. 

 

“What’s up everyone! I’m Mark.” He waves shyly at the camera. 

 

“This is my first time having someone being apart of one of my videos. How do you feel about being the first person, Mark?” Donghyuck asks him, genuinely curious. 

 

“I feel honored… your videos are so popular. Maybe I’ll get popular too.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes at Mark. Mark was already quite popular in school, he doesn’t need to be popular on the internet too. 

 

“Today I’m gonna do Mark’s makeup and it’s gonna be a sun kissed glowy one. If you wanna know how to get this look, keep watching!” 

 

Donghyuck grabs some hair pins so he can push Mark’s hair out of his forehead. Seeing Mark’s bare forehead, Donghyuck notices how nice and clear it is. His eyebrows are a bit messy, but it wasn’t anything Donghyuck couldn’t work with. 

 

“You have such nice clear skin dude. What’s your skin care routine?” Mark furrows his eyebrows. 

 

“Um.... I honestly just wash my face in the shower with water.” Mark says sheepishly. Donghyuck jaw drops, lucky bitch. He stayed dedicated to his five step skincare routine every night and morning to make his skin nice.

 

“Ugh, fuck you. You were blessed with clear skin.” Mark laughs loudly. 

 

“Your skin is nice too, Haechan.”  

 

“Yeah, but I use a skincare routine everyday to keep my skin nice like this!” Donghyuck pouts. 

He hands Mark lotion and primer to put on his face. 

 

“The facial lotion is to keep your face moisturized and the primer is so the concealer doesn’t come off. Put the lotion on first.” Donghyuck instructs and watches as Mark does those things. 

 

“I’m gonna use this concealer to cover your dark circles, but other than that there’s no use for foundation because your skin is so clear.” Donghyuck takes a beauty sponge to blend in the concealer under Mark’s eyes and he cups Mark’s face gently to blend thoroughly. Next, Donghyuck takes setting powder and lightly pats it down all over Mark’s face. 

 

“Your eyebrows are kind of terrible… I’m gonna pluck them a bit into its natural shape and then fill them in. Stay still while I pluck!” Mark doesn’t know if he should be offended that Donghyuck called his eyebrows terrible, or flustered because of how close the younger was sitting in front of him. While Donghyuck is concentrating on plucking Mark’s eyebrows, Mark hisses in pain because of the sting. 

 

“Stop being a big baby and stay still for me, hyung.” Mark clenches his fists because it actually really hurt. He could feel his eyes tearing up. 

 

“Keep your eyes closed too, maybe it’ll hurt less.” Donghyuck says softly. Mark does as he’s told and sniffles through the mild pain. 

 

“Okay you can open your eyes, I’m done plucking them.” Mark wipes at his tears carefully, being aware of the concealer that Donghyuck put previously. Donghyuck moves around in his spinning chair to get ahold of his eyebrow pencil to fill in Mark’s eyebrows. He cups Mark’s face gently again and starts filling in Mark’s eyebrows to a nice full and natural shape. Mark looks at Donghyuck as he works closely to fill in his eyebrows. Mark notices the minuscule moles scattered across Donghyuck’s face. He also looks at the details of Donghyuck’s eye makeup and his pretty, long eyelashes. 

 

_Pretty? When was Donghyuck so pretty?_ Why did Mark just recall this now? He’s a bit overwhelmed by his own emotions and keeps his eyes closed. 

 

“Now I’ll be moving on to the eyeshadow! I’ll be using the too faced sweet peach palette today for this sun kissed look!” Donghyuck holds up a pretty eyeshadow palette with a variety of eyeshadow colors. Mark opens his eyes to look at the pretty palette. Donghyuck uses an eyeshadow brush and lightly brushes it along a peachy orange color. 

 

“This is the base color for Mark’s eyeshadow and I’ll be blending it in his eyes all the way past his crease.” Mark knows he has to close his eyes at this part and his eyelids feel ticklish as Donghyuck gently blends in the eyeshadow on both of his eyes. With a smaller brush, Donghyuck blends in a light brown close to Mark’s eyelashes of his eyelids. 

 

“Open your eyes and look up. Not your whole head, dummy. Look up with your eyes.” Mark does so and Donghyuck holds his chin firmly. He uses a shimmery champagne color on the eye area where Mark’s lower eyelashes are and Mark blinks. 

 

“What are you doing!?” Mark says pulling away from Donghyuck. 

 

“I’m putting eyeshadow where your lower eyelashes are! Stay still Mark! It’ll only take a second.” To Mark, it felt like Donghyuck was going to poke out his eyes. He stays still and looks up again and Donghyuck holds onto his chin. He continues putting the shimmery color onto Mark’s lower eyelash area. 

 

“Now I’m gonna move on to eyeliner. It’ll make your eyes appear more bright.” He gets one of his felt tip black eyeliners and instructs for Mark to close his eyes again. 

 

“I won’t poke out your eyes, I promise.” Donghyuck says jokingly, and laughs as Mark scowls with his eyes closed. He draws a thin line across Mark’s eyelid along his eyelash line on both sides with ease. Donghyuck was getting really good with eyeliner. 

 

“Now I’m going to take this peachy blush to bring some warmth to his face.” Donghyuck says, looking at the camera. Mark watches intently as Donghyuck grabs a fluffy brush and uses it to put the blush onto his cheeks, focusing it on his cheekbones.

 

“So now I’ll be using my favorite highlighter, champagne pop from becca cosmetics. I use it in almost all of my looks that I do! And like everyday honestly.” Donghyuck says, grinning cutely. 

 

“I’m gonna apply it to the highest point of his cheekbones, and a little on button of his nose.” Donghyuck applies the highlighter in the mentioned areas of Mark’s face. He backs away after, looking over Mark’s completed makeup look. He smiles in satisfaction. 

 

“I have no idea what you did to my face, but judging by your reaction, I hope it looks good.” Mark says with a nervous laugh. Donghyuck gets close to Mark again, taking out the hair pins. 

 

“I’ll be right back after I style Mark’s hair a bit!” Donghyuck gets up and Mark does too to get out of his way. Donghyuck pauses the recording and pulls Mark with him to the bathroom so he can style Mark’s hair. 

 

Mark’s hair was covering his eyebrows, but Donghyuck was having none of that after all his hard work of doing Mark’s eyebrows. He gets a comb and gel to style Mark’s hair to the side. 

 

“You can’t look at the mirror until we get back over there so I can catch your reaction on camera.” Donghyuck tells him and Mark nods. He’s excited to see how it looks. 

 

They go back to Donghyuck’s room where everything is set up and Mark goes to sit down while Donghyuck turns his camera back on. 

 

“Okay everyone here is the finished look! I styled Mark’s hair nicely and now he looks even cuter! It’s time to reveal the look to Mark himself.” Donghyuck grabs a small mirror and hands it to Mark. 

 

Mark guffaws, “Is this really me!?” He brings the mirror closer to his face and looks at the details of the eyeshadow. The eyeliner did make his eyes look brighter and the shimmery eyeshadow on the bottom where his lower eyelashes were.  

 

“You look so pretty! You’re literally glowing.” Mark feels his cheeks heat up as Donghyuck compliments him. He hopes the blush can cover the pink tinge covering his cheeks. He supposes that, maybe he does really look pretty. 

 

“Thank you. This does look really good. I like it.” Donghyuck beams at him. 

 

“So let me know what you think of this look in the comments! Should I do more of Mark’s makeup? Any other videos you want me to do? Please like, comment, and subscribe! Bye everyone!” Mark waves to the camera with a small smile on his face. Donghyuck gets up to shut off the camera. He’ll edit the video and upload later. 

 

“I’m glad that you like it, hyung.” Donghyuck grabs his phone and pulls onto Mark’s arm to take a selfie with him. Mark smiles at the camera while Donghyuck does a variety of peace signs, winks, and kissy faces. 

 

“I need to post those to my instagram later. Thank you for coming over and filming with me. I really appreciate it.” 

 

“It’s no biggie, I actually really enjoyed it Donghyuck.” Donghyuck beams again, a smile blooming across his face.  _ His smile is so pretty.  _ Mark thinks. Or he thought so, but actually said that out loud. Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows at Mark looking at him with a confused expression.

 

Mark’s face flushes, “I-I mean… uh… yeah. The m-makeup is really pretty.” 

 

Donghyuck just giggles at him being a flustered mess. “Let’s watch a movie together? I don’t think you have anything better to do.” 

 

Mark nods, “Okay let’s do that.”  

**Author's Note:**

> i was debating to drag this on and make it a full length fic where its endgame markhyuck dating but im lazy hdhkjsd thank u for reading!


End file.
